Reaching In
by Ayatolless
Summary: Two years after rehab, Jeff Hardy is back in the WWE and in the prime of his career. Worried that the stress will make him turn back to drugs, Matt and Beth convince him to hire a personal assistant. But can any woman resist the Rainbow Haired Warrior?
1. Introduction

**HUGE FLASHING NEON SIGN DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE CELEBRITIES AND TELEVISION PERSONALITIES, WHICH SUBJECTS THEM TO FAN-FICTION ABOUT THEM. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME. THIS STORY IS FICTION. JEFF, BETH, MATT, OR ANYONE ELSE READING THIS – THIS STORY IS JUST FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY SO DON'T SUE ME.

**(A/N at the bottom of this chapter)**

* * *

Reaching In

_"Paging Doctor Kahn to the O.R; Doctor Kahn to the O.R."_

Alex and Beth sat patiently in the waiting room. Alex felt it wasn't her place to be in there with Jeff and Matt at a time like this, and Beth just needed some time alone to think.

"Can I get you anything, Miss Britt?" Alex asked politely.

Beth looked at her scornfully. She pondered her words for a moment, and then finally broke the silence.

"How dare you."

Alex's face dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you sit here and look at me like that!"

"Like what?" Alex asked with confusion.

Beth shook her head.

"Like you honestly think I have no idea what's going on between you and Jeff."

Alex was silent. She knew?

Beth looked at her and laughed.

"You honestly thought I had NO IDEA. Wow. You really are an idiot." Beth said, with a sly smile on her face.

Alex looked at the floor, shocked and appalled. She said nothing.

"I know you and Jeff are sleeping together," Beth said quietly. "I see the way you look at him and the way he smiles at you. And I think you really care about him."

"I do," Alex whispered, near tears, unable to look Beth in the eyes.

Beth aggressively grabbed Alex's face and turned it towards hers, forcing her to look her in the eye.

"You have NO idea what it's like to be Jeff Hardy's girlfriend. You think you do, but you don't! You know what it's like to get high with him and fuck him and let him buy you nice things, but you don't know what the rest of my life is like! You don't know what it's like to watch him jump off of a ladder, and not know whether or not it'll be the last time he ever stands on his feet. You don't know what it's like to watch him sit in the bathroom throwing up from meth withdrawals, and crying because the withdrawals are so bad that he wants to kill himself! You don't know what it's like to let him go on the road, day after day, night after night, knowing that hundreds of girls will show up at his hotel room, and he will probably sleep with all of them. We don't even sleep together anymore without a condom because I have no idea what he has or where he's been. Do you have any idea what that feels like? To have your boyfriend cheat on you over and over again, and to have to wake up every day and smile like it's nothing? Do you know what it's like for him to come home, suffering, in pain every night, and he doesn't even want to look at you, he just downs a bottle of painkillers and passes out! That's what being Jeff Hardy's girlfriend is really about! Do you even think you can imagine that?"

There was a moment of silence. Beth let go of Alex's face. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She rubbed her chin in pain.

"You might think your special. You might even think he loves you. But just remember; I am Jeff's girlfriend. And until you get that title, you're just a filthy fucking ring rat like everyone else."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_January, 2008_**

"How about her?" Matt asked, holding up a Polaroid of a woman in her forties.

"Too old," Jeff replied. He shuffled through a bunch of Polaroid pictures of women of various ages, races, shapes and sizes. "I like her," he said, holding up a picture of a slender blonde.

"I don't think so," Beth replied quickly, taking the photo away from him. "No blondes."

"Aw, come on," Jeff whined, rolling his eyes. "What do you think's gonna happen?"

"You very well know what is going to happen if you hire her," Beth retorted in a know-it-all fashion. She gave Jeff a small kiss and then headed into the kitchen to throw out the picture of the hot blonde so Jeff wouldn't be tempted to call her. Matt and Jeff stayed on the couch, huddled around a group of Polaroids and written applications.

"I can't believe y'all talked me into this," Jeff mumbled, flipping through the applications.

"You need a personal assistant. You're a high profile celebrity in the prime of your career. You can't handle everything by yourself. You need help around the house. You need someone to make your traveling arrangements. With me on Smackdown and you on Raw, we're on different schedules. I can't always be there to help you and I worry about you. Please, just pick someone," Matt pleaded, handing his younger brother the pile of photos. "It's just temporary. Just until things smooth out. If it doesn't work out, you can fire her. Or him. There's some male applicants too." Matt added.

"He's right, Jeff. Buck is really having a hard time right now with his depression and I'm the only one he will talk to. With all the family therapy sessions we've been going to, I haven't been around as much." Beth added from the kitchen. She reached into the fridge and pulled out two Red Bulls, one for Matt and one for Jeff, and searched frantically for something for herself. "Do you have anything to drink besides nasty energy drinks and alcohol?" she asked.

"No," Jeff replied, shaking his head as he stared baffled at the mass of photos and applications in front of him.

"Because you don't have time to do any grocery shopping?" Beth retorted, as she headed into the living room and handed Matt and Jeff their drinks. "Hire a personal assistant. Let her do your grocery shopping for you. Please? If I have to drink another Red Bull I'm going to go insane."

Jeff opened his Red Bull and sat in silence for a moment. He knew he couldn't handle everything by himself, but a live-in personal assistant? Were Matt and Beth out of their minds? To Jeff, it seemed like they wanted to hire a babysitter.

"You guys…I don't know…can't I just hire…a maid to come in a few times a week?"

Matt shook his head.

"You don't need a maid. You need someone to travel with you on the road and work every day that you work. This is the most important time in your career and you can not afford to screw up again and let everything slip away."

_Again. _The word hit Jeff like a slap in the face.

Silence.

What he meant to say was, "I don't want you to do meth again," Jeff thought to himself. Why did his own brother feel like he had to walk on eggshells around him?

Jeff scratched his head with frustration and looked through the pile of photos.

"How about her?" Beth said, gesturing towards one of the photos. "She seemed nice."

Jeff shook his head.

"No, no, her and I had nothing in common. I didn't like her." Jeff said angrily.

"It's not who you have things in common with, Jeff…it's who's best for the job," Beth said.

Jeff threw the pile of photos and papers down onto the floor.

"I want someone who I'm gonna get along with! If I have to live with her, I wanna at least like her! God!" He roared, his Southern accent getting stronger as he got angrier.

Matt and Beth were silent for a moment. The last thing they wanted to do was make Jeff angry. Ever since Jeff came back from rehab, the last thing anyone wanted to do was make him angry. He was finally clean, and his friends and loved ones were determined to help him stay that way – even if that meant putting on fake smiles for him all the time.

"You're right," Matt said quietly. "Pick whoever you want. It's your assistant."

Jeff cleared his throat and looked down at the stack of photos. One photo in particular caught his eye. He reached down and picked up a Polaroid of a slender brunette with black glasses, very studious looking, but very beautiful in a natural way. Her pale skin had a hint of olive to it, and he wondered what ethnicity she was. He didn't remember meeting her at the interviews, but something about her intrigued him.

"Her."

Matt and Beth looked at each other with surprise. It had been days since they conducted interviews for Jeff's assistant and he refused to pick anyone for a call back. This was the first person he even considered.

Matt slowly leaned over Jeff's shoulder and looked at the photo he had selected. The number 134 was written on the bottom of her Polaroid. So many women responded to the Craigslist add to be a personal assistant to Jeff Hardy that during interviews, they stopped referring to the women by names and had to resort to numbers.

"Number 134?" he asked.

"Yep," Jeff answered, unenthusiastically, his voice revealing how much he could care less about who they chose at this point.

Matt frantically searched the pile of papers on the floor for the application before Jeff could change his mind. He picked up a sheet of paper.

"Alex Zimmerman?" he confirmed.

"Yep."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Yep," Jeff answered again, staring off into space.

Beth grabbed the paper from Matt and scanned her application, trying to remember her interview.

"But she has no PA experience. She's never assisted anyone in her life. Don't you maybe want someone…more qualified?" She asked her boyfriend, hoping he would take some time to reconsider someone more qualified. She honestly wanted someone with a good head on her shoulders who would help Jeff out.

"Nope. She's from out here. We'll get along great. Hire her," he said, finishing his Red Bell, getting up off the couch and heading towards his room.

Matt quickly scanned her application.

"Actually, Jeff…she's from New Jersey. She just went to college in North Carolina."

Jeff stopped and thought about this for about two seconds.

"Close enough," he said, entering his room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the GIANT LONG ASS HUGE ASS author's note. You don't have to read this, and please don't let this deter you from reading Chapter 2 or the rest of the story. You can skip ahead to chapter 2 now to continue on with the rest of the story. This is just me talking to you the reader. **

****I used to have this before the jump, before the story. Then I realized that no one was reviewing, and I had almost 1000 hits on chapter 1 but less than 100 on chapter 2. Which means either I wrote a horrible first chapter or I was scaring people away. So don't let this scare you away. Skip it if you like. If you want to connect with me or my story on a deeper level though, read on. There are minor spoilers that I think have already been established in the first chapter.

For those of you who are too lazy to read the whole thing, let me get a few major points out of the way.

1) This story is **rated M**. If you are under 18 and you read this, I really can't stop you, but seriously. You knew what you were getting into when you decided to read a rated M story.

2) As stated above, this is **FICTION.** I have tried to base the PREMISE of this story on as much real-life ground as possible. I mean, reallllllly real stuff. Like googling what town Jeff was wrestling in on the day the story took place and what hair color he had that night. I'm keeping this thing legit. All of the WWE centered activity in this story (people Jeff wrestled, cities WWE had shows in) is legit. However, the actions outside of the ring in this story are 100% made up! Fiction! Fake! Entertainment! **As fake as the "E" in WWE,** don't get it twisted.

3) There is **CHEATING** in this story. **I HAVE NO PROOF THAT JEFF HAS EVER OR WILL EVER CHEAT ON BETH**. Aside from that trashy photo of him that circulated on the Internet in late 2008 with some blonde bimbo in a hotel room, (which was actually released way, way after I dreamed up this story) no one ever really knows what Jeff Hardy does when he's on the road. I have absolutely no reason to imply that Jeff ever actually cheated on Beth in real life. But, spoiler alert, **Jeff will cheat on Beth in this story**. (Come on, would anyone actually read a Jeff/Beth fanfic? **Yawn**)

4) THERE IS **DRUG USE** IN THIS STORY. SERIOUS **HARD DRUG USE**. Like, not just marijuana. We all know Jeff has done drugs, and that is based in reality, but the AMOUNT and TYPE of drugs in the story are PURELY fictional and made up for the purpose of this story. If you are going to have a problem seeing your hero doing hard drugs, I would go watch a nice PG episode of Friday Night Smackdown and close this story out. **However, I urge you to note the fact that: Jeff has been either seen with or arrested for possession of every drug in this story.** **There's no random drugs I just pulled out of the sky. All the elements of this story are grounded in reality. If you think Jeff is not an addict, you might be in denial. **And if that makes you love him any less, you might be a moron. He has been jumping off of ladders to entertain your ass for well over a decade. You would probably do drugs too.

5) Lots of **sex. Cursing**. **Sex under the influence**.

If you are under 18 you probably shouldn't be reading this, is the general gist here. But I can't stop you.

A bit about the author and how the story came back to life after a four year hiatus:

This story was originally written in January and February of 2008. I was madly in love with Jeff Hardy (still am) and just wanted to write a little smut fic but with some story behind it. I decided to base the characters on myself (Diana) and my child hood best friend (Alex). (and no, of course those aren't our real names). I thought it would be an interesting challenge for me to not base the character who gets to hook up with Jeff after myself, because in reality, as much as I am obsessed with him, my childhood best friend was more deserving than me, and I always told her that if I ever got a night with Jeff Hardy, I'd give her a call and pass the buck. So here's to you. Her and I have for the most part lost contact, and I doubt she'll ever read this, but it's a nice tribute in my mind. Plus, if I based the main character on myself, it would just be a Mary Sue, and those are horrible. I wanted to write something that outside people from different countries who I've never even met can relate to. So although in the beginning they were based on me and my best friend, I realized that I needed to bring in additional characteristics to form these characters into more fully realized, three-dimensional beings who stand on their own within this story.

Everything was going great, and I got very positive reviews, and I enjoyed writing the story. Then, something happened. And you can believe it or not believe it, doesn't make any difference to me. (I'm a million miles away in cyberspace!) I met a WWE guy. No one like Jeff Hardy. No one like that at all. Someone very new and very low on the card. Just a jobber. And we started dating.

Or so I thought we did. Because what I thought was "dating" was actually just many nights of me sitting at home while he went out and partied with WWE stars much bigger than him, thinking he was cool, losing his humanity, becoming a different person. Hooking up with ring rats every night. Breaking my heart.

And I realized that, on a much smaller scale, I was going through exactly what I wanted to put Beth through in my story. And for the first time in my Jeff Hardy loving life, I had so much sympathy for that woman. And couldn't hate her anymore. And realized I couldn't write a story slamming her, and decided the story had no artistic value, was just a piece of smutty trash to get reviews, and gave up on it.

Then Jeff got suspended, and his house burned down. And I really had sympathy for these people. And they seemed way too human to write any fanfiction about them. And I put the idea out of my mind.

I broke up with the WWE jobber several months later when I saw pictures of him on myspace with some whore, in her bed wearing a baseball cap I had bought him. He was released shortly after and never made a name for himself on the indy scene. I went back to a very normal, non-wrestler dating existence.

Four years passed.

Jeff Hardy and Beth Britt are now married with a kid and seem to be doing very well. I have also met Jeff twice (very, very briefly both times) and he's a very nice guy. My whole fandom and love over him has a nice closure to it now. I can kind of worship him from afar while finally having accepted I'm never going to bang him. I can meet him at a show without trying to hit on him. I've accepted I'll never have him, and I'm okay with that.

But that's when it hit me – my fan fiction characters do not have to accept this gloomy, boring fate. I'll never have Jeff Hardy – none of his fans will probably ever have him – but my fanfiction characters don't have those restrictions. They can do **anything**.

And the timing seems right. I've moved on from my wrestler drama and Jeff seems to have moved on from most of the issues this story will discuss. Jeff and Beth are happy and even if they did stumble upon this story, I doubt they'd sue or get angry over it since they seem to be in a great place.

So the timing felt right to come back to the story and start over, keeping the general idea but making a few changes along the way. No longer would this just be a smut fest, but now I've actually dated a WWE guy, I've been the girlfriend and I've been the other woman, and I've been cheated on in both positions. I know what all my characters in this story are going through and can write them all on a three dimensional level. I've grown as a writer and a person and feel like I can write better dialogue now.

I've changed a few things about the first four chapters of the story that were originally published in 2008. I've changed the main characters last names. I've changed some of the dialogue to make it more realistic. I've changed some descriptions. I've rewritten Beth to make her more sympathetic and more of a human being and less of a stock character. (with the advent of twitter, we have much more information about who she is than we did in 2008). I've rewritten any details or descriptions of locations that seemed wrong before or that I found more details on. I've changed the circumstances of why Beth is gone for most of the story (since now, thank you twitter, we know she has a brother).

Some things in the story that are completely and totally inaccurate that I would like to acknowledge: To the best of my knowledge, Beth and Jeff lived together for as many years back as I can count. Her not living with him full time is invented by the storyteller for the obvious reasons. Beth's brother Buck, as far as I know, did not have personal problems in 2008 that caused her to be away. That's also just part of the story. Also, Jeff and Beth had 6 dogs aside from Jack, but since I don't know their names and haven't been able to find out much information about them, they aren't included in the story. If anyone can provide me with info about them, send it over as a PM and I'll try to include the dogs. I didn't want to make that sort of thing up, since this is realistic fanfiction).

**ANOTHER FLASHING NEON LIGHT: I will NOT abandon the story this time. I won't. Even if I don't get any reviews, even if I get hate mail, even if no one reads it and it's an epic fail. Why? Because it means too much.** First of all, because the story has haunted me for four years. Because I feel it's a story that needs to be told. After what I went through, in many ways it's going to be me telling my story, and changing the characters and using fanfiction as an outlet. Many of the things included in this story actually happened. Maybe not to Jeff or Beth, but to me and other people I know, including WWE wrestlers. There is a deeper message in this story, but that will be for you the reader to figure out on your own. And **yes, lots of sex scenes along the way. Who doesn't love a good Jeff Hardy sex scene? **Also, I want to portray Jeff Hardy in as real a way as possible. Too many people write Jeff Hardy stories and ignore the fact that he is an _addict_. That he is in constant pain, emotional and physical. People love to write about him being an artist and painting and gardening and having sex and all of these things, but there is a very real seriously darker side to this man that people try to ignore. I want to show that it doesn't make him evil, it doesn't make him not our hero. It just makes him _human_.

**Finally, a note on reviews – "It's good, update soon," while very appreciated, is not particularly a helpful review. I would rather you write a full sentence about why you HATE my story than write that. **That does NOTHING to help me or motivate me as an author. I guess **I would rather have that then no reviews, but really? If you actually enjoy the story, why be too lazy to review?** I know not everyone can or will write long reviews, but please try to make them meaningful. Tell me why you enjoyed the chapter or didn't. Tell me what about the characters intrigue you or make you feel empathetic toward them. Tell me which paragraph in chapter was your favorite. Tell me something, anything. I'd rather have a short review than no review, but long reviews make authors really happy and make us update faster.

A final final note – I'm extremely approachable. I'm like the Hardys. You can even come up to me while I'm eating and ask for an autograph. Seriously, I don't bite. Feel free to message me or talk to me anytime. I especially love the hate mail. I would especially _love _for someone to call bullshit on my backstory or my wrestler dating history or call me a _rat. _Hell, you know what they say. It doesn't matter what they're saying about you, what matters is they are talking about you.

And after a four year long hiatus….drumroll please….onward with the story! And thanks for reading. (Chapters written in 2008 will be edited, and re-posted on a daily basis, and then updated as I write).

Also, a quick thank you to all the fans who reviewed in 2008. My hat is off to all of you. I know most of us have grown up and away from fanfiction, but I sincerely hope you will rejoin me on this journey.


	2. Lesbian?

_Disclaimer: See the giant, flashing neon light in Chapter 1._

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who added this to their story alert in either 2008 or now. It means the world to me. Please R&R. A short review is better than no review, and a bad review is better than no review. But a story alert is even better than a long review! And if anyone is terrified of the story by anything in my disclaimer, please PM me and I can tell you exactly **what **type of things are in the story so you can decide if you are comfortable reading it or not. Thanks for reading. Also, if you're a new WWE fan and kind of lost as to the time period, Jeff Hardy's wikipedia has a lot of information about what was going on in his life and career in early 2008 when the story takes place. You can also PM me with any questions._

* * *

A slender, four foot eleven inch tall woman, with long brown hair and big brown eyes, in high heels that she could barely walk in followed Matt and Beth throughout the beautiful but small 2,000 square foot double wide trailer. She was wearing a knee length black form fitting dress and carrying a winter jacket over her arm. She marveled at all of the paintings on the wall, and couldn't believe she was actually standing in Jeffrey Nero Hardy's home.

Beth held her application in her hand.

"So it says here you're twenty-two. From Hoboken, New Jersey….where's that?" Beth asked.

"Right outside of the city."

Beth looked at her curiously.

"New York City. Sorry." Alex corrected herself, being more specific. She couldn't believe what a heavy southern accent that Beth had – and yet Matt sounded so _normal, _normal by Northern standards, not like a hillbilly. She had always pictured the woman making love to Jeff Hardy every night to sound more….educated, distinguished. Instead, Beth stood in front of her wearing pigtails and overalls. No makeup. Plain looking.

"And this will be your bedroom," Matt said, holding open the door to a small guest room. There was a twin sized bed in the corner with white sheets , and white walls with Jeff's paintings on them. Alex lifted her glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose and peeked inside, then nodded. Matt and Beth continued the tour.

Beth noticed Alex eyeing her. As Alex turned around to look at a painting on the wall, Beth noticed that Alex's rear end was much larger in proportion to the rest of her tiny frame.

"Are you Spanish?" Beth blurted out.

She couldn't help it. She looked white and she was confused.

Matt's heart nearly stopped as he gave her a dirty look, part in disbelief that she would even ask a question about race. They didn't get a lot of non-white people in Cameron, but none of them were racist and were always brought up to treat everyone equal.

Alex blinked at the question, a bit surprised, but she knew the way she was built and she understood the question. "Half Ecuadorian, actually," she said with a semi-confident nod, looking at Beth for approval.

Beth looked at Alex's application. "Zimmerman doesn't seem like an Ecuadorian last name."

"My mom is Ecuadorian, my father is Irish. That's why I have a huge butt but pale skin and freckles," Alex said with a smile, pointing to the freckles on her cheeks. Matt chuckled and Beth gave him a strange look.

"Well, I'm glad you have a sense of humor. We have a sense of humor here too." Matt answered.

"Oh yeah. I'm very easy going. You can ask me any questions you want, really. My life is an open book." Alex said, following Matt and Beth to another room.

"This is Jeff's room," Matt said, pointed at a closed door. "He's writing right now...he writes a lot, he keeps busy with his music...so when his door is closed, knock before you enter. Just...be respectful, and he'll be respectful to you."

Alex nodded.

"So that's the house...the salary is $52,000...you'll work every day that Jeff works...it's a very difficult job, but you'll get to travel every week, stay in fancy hotels for free, meet lots of exciting celebrities, and get to go backstage at every WWE event that Jeff attends..." Matt continued.

Beth shot Matt a dirty look.

"Stop referring to his as Jeff. She has to call him Mr. Hardy." Beth said to Matt, then turned her attention to Alex. "Look, honey, I know you're probably just a big fan and you have no idea what you're doing here. But let's make it easy on all of us. I'm Miss Britt, this is Mr. Hardy, Jeff is Mr. Hardy. You're working here, for us. You're not here to be a fan or a friend. Like Matt said, just be respectful."

Alex nodded obediently.

"Yes Miss Britt."

"You will drive Mr. Hardy everywhere he needs to go. You will handle all of his business phone calls. You will handle all of his traveling arrangements. You will pack his bags for him. You will carry his bags for him and open doors for him. You will do his grocery shopping for him and all of his household chores," Beth rambled on, leading Alex and Matt back into the living room. Alex nodded quickly and politely as she spoke.

"You are being paid to do a job. I expect you to do your job well. We had hundreds of applicants for this position," Beth continued. She sat down on the couch and looked at the copy of Alex's resume in her hands. "It says here that you are an avid fan of professional wrestling."

"Yes, I am, Miss Britt."

Beth smiled smugly.

"Then you know that my boyfriend is very popular. He's in the prime of his career right now. We had hundreds of qualified applicants for this position...one mistake and you could lose your job to any one of them. And please, do not flirt with him. He's taken."

"Of course, Miss Britt," Alex responded quickly and confidently.

Matt gave Beth a disapproving glare, but restrained himself from saying anything. Beth was very jealous and upset at the idea of Jeff having a female personal assistant, and Matt knew this, but both of them agreed that Jeff needed help around the house and on the road.

"Okay, well, just set yourself down in your room or in the living room and I'll go get Jeff to come out and meet you whenever he's ready. It was really nice meeting you," Beth said with a smile. "I hope I didn't scare you. I really am a nice person. I mean, how would you feel if your boyfriend had a personal assistant?" She said jokingly, heading towards Jeff's room. She knocked on Jeff's door. The door opened and she quickly went inside. Matt and Alex headed towards the kitchen.

"Can I talk to you outside, Alex?" Matt asked.

"Sure," she replied. Matt led her to Jeff's back porch. Her high heels clicked against the wood as she followed him outside, slipping into her coat.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, leaning against the railing of the porch.

"About the house? I love it. It's very artistic. I can't wait to move in," she replied enthusiastically. _Almost too enthusiastically,_ she thought to herself, biting her lip.

Matt laughed a little and shook his head.

"Nah, not just about the house. About the job in general. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Most certainly, Mr. Hardy. I'm very confident-"

"Call me Matt," he interrupted with a smile.

Alex smiled and paused before she continued.

"Matt. I'm very confident that I can perform the tasks necessary to be...Jeff's personal assistant. I'm looking forward to the job."

Matt smiled.

"Good. So...since you're going to be living with Jeff, you'll be practically like family. And family needs to know a lot about each other..." he began.

Alex looked at Matt nervously, not knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Of course. I mean, certainly. Anything you want to know," she answered quickly, not wanting to risk the opportunity of the job of a lifetime.

Matt leaned in closer to her.

"Well, actually, I was thinking, maybe you and I could go out to dinner tonight and learn more about each other," he suggested, looking into her eyes flirtatiously.

Alex couldn't help but smirk. She had been a fan of the Hardy Boyz since she was a teenager and now one of them was asking her out. This was unbelievable.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked, slightly insulted.

Alex quickly stopped smirking.

"Nothing, I'm sorry Matt, nothing at all...you're gorgeous and handsome and talented and are one of my favorite wrestlers..."

"But?" Matt asked, looking into her eyes, thinking, _"She likes Jeff, doesn't she?" _

* * *

_July, 2000_

_A fourteen year old Alex sat in her room with her best friend, twelve year old Diana sitting behind her braiding her hair. Christina Aguilera's "What a Girl Wants" plays on an old fashioned looking boom box. Hardy Boyz and Lita pictures cover the entire walls from floor to ceiling. _

"_You know what I was thinking about today?" Diana asked._

"_What?" Alex responded, flipping through a WWF magazine._

"_If you sleep with Matt, you can never sleep with Jeff." _

_Alex turned as much as she could while having her hair braided to face her best friend. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_Diana nodded matter-of-factly. "You can't sleep with two brothers. It's disgusting. And both of us want to sleep with Jeff. So, that means, we can never sleep with Matt. Because that's the one thing that would make sleeping with Jeff totally impossible." _

_Alex rolled her eyes. "What about the fact that he's a famous wrestler, the hottest guy in the world, and way older than us?" _

"_So not the point! The point is, just promise me, if the opportunity presents itself, you won't ever sleep with Matt." Diana said, straightening Alex's head out so she could continue braiding her long brown hair. _

_Alex shook her head and went back down to her magazine, but with a small smile, muttered. "You're crazy. But I promise." _

* * *

"But...I'm...a...lesbian," she blurted out.

There was a moment of silence. Matt looked at the ground. It had been years since he had been rejected. He was a Hardy for Christ sakes! He could have any girl he wanted. And the most beautiful girl he had ever seen was a lesbian, meaning he had no chance with her whatsoever.

He sighed to himself and then looked back up into Alex's eyes.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry. You look...well...you look straight, for lack of a better way to describe that," he remarked with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

Alex chuckled too.

"It's okay. I get that all the time."

"I...I didn't know how to address that in a politically correct manner. Gosh, I've offended you and you haven't even started working yet," Matt mumbled to himself, feeling ashamed for coming on to Jeff's employee in the first place.

She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, I think you're really handsome and if I were straight I would love to go out with you. But...we should probably start unpacking my things," she said, her cheeks glowing red with embarrassment and fluster, gesturing towards her car. "I don't want to upset Jeff by taking too long to move in."

"You won't upset him. He's a really easygoing guy. But I'll help you get your suitcases," Matt responded.

Alex smiled up at the older Hardy brother as they headed towards her car.

As Alex she leaned inside the back seat of her car to grab a suitcase, Jeff and Beth came outside the front door. Jeff's eyes became instantly fixated on the sight of his young assistant bending over. Beth quickly snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hello, I'm still within three feet of you. Can't you ogle her after I leave?" Beth asked, half joking and half jealous.

Jeff shook his head and snapped out of it. His reaction was a little slow.

"Huh?"

Beth rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss hungrily, as if he hadn't seen her in weeks.

Alex pulled a heavy suitcase out of the car and it landed on the pavement with a thud. Her eyes focused on her first sight of the Rainbow Haired Warrior outside of an autograph session or WWE show. And he was...kissing his girlfriend.

Beth and Jeff finally broke the kiss. They leaned closer to each other. She stroked his face fondly.

"Call me when you get back?" She asked quietly.

He nodded.

"I'll see you then, baby."

They kissed again. Beth walked towards Alex and Matt.

"Britt, can I talk to you for a second before you go?" Matt asked.

"Sure..." Beth mumbled, already knowing what he wanted to talk about. She gave Alex the warmest smile she could muster up before heading towards her car, but then frowned as she looked away. Matt followed her as she got in, started up the engine, and rolled down the window.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" He whispered harshly.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are," he whispered, leaning against her car.

Beth shot Matt a look that could kill.

"Trust me, nothing is gonna happen between them," Matt said, smirking to himself.

"Yeah, right. The second I drive away, she's going to be all over him."

"Then why did you agree to this in the first place? You're the one who said he needed someone to travel with him!" Matt said, his voice getting louder with his anger.

Beth was silent for a moment. She turned on the radio in the car loudly so neither Jeff nor Alex nor any bystanders could hear any of what they were saying.

"Because I have a life. I have family obligations right now. I love Jeff, but he needs help, and I can't be his babysitter anymore," She whispered, looking over towards Alex. "That's her job now. I can't be both his babysitter and try to keep him off drugs and be his girlfriend. This might be the only way we can save our relationship."

With that, Matt stepped away from the side of Beth's window, and she sped off.

Matt ran his fingers through his hair and walked over towards Alex.

"Need any help with your things?" he asked politely.

"I'll be fine..." she answered quietly, staring at Jeff, who was looking down at the railing.

"I'll help her," Jeff offered, still not looking up.

Matt nodded to himself. Ordinarily, he wouldn't leave such a beautiful girl alone with Jeff, because he always stole the girls that he wanted. It was nice to know that wouldn't happen for a change.

"All right, well, I'm going to the gym. I hope you guys get settled nicely. It was nice meeting you, Alex."

"Nice meeting you too...Mr. Hardy," Alex replied politely, not knowing how to address him in front of Jeff.

Matt thought about correcting her, but then shrugged it off, nodded, and headed towards his car.

There was something in Matt that told him he couldn't trust her with Jeff. Somehow, he knew he was making a mistake leaving them alone together, that somehow even if she was a hardcore, pussy eating, lady loving lesbian, that lightning would strike her and turn her straight and somehow, by the grace of God, like all the other women in the world, she would fall in love with Jeffrey Nero Hardy. After all, could any woman resist the Rainbow Haired Warrior?


	3. Show Me Your Moves

_Author's Note: Please R&R and if you like it, please tell your friends about the story. Thanks and enjoy._

Chapter 3

Alex watched Matt drive away nervously, afraid to look at Jeff. She turned her attention towards the aluminum statue surrounding his mailbox. She wanted to touch it, but that was clearly off limits. She didn't know what the rules were yet.

Jeff watched her closely, wondering what was going through her mind. Who was she, this mystery woman, who had volunteered to spend the next year of her life as his personal assistant, attending to his every need? What kind of woman in her right mind would give up any type of personal life to wait around on his every whim? Especially one who was half decent looking and had a college degree.

"Hello, Mr. Hardy," Alex said timidly, extending her right hand to shake his.

Jeff smiled and extended his hand.

"Call me Jeff," he said in a friendly tone, shaking her hand.

_Her skin is really soft._

They smiled nervously at each other. Alex looked down and smiled, then looked back up at him.

"I can't. Beth...your girlfriend..." she began, then quickly got frustrated and sighed, "Miss Britt told me explicitly to call you Mr. Hardy."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling that was what Matt and Beth were discussing so suspiciously in the car with the music turned up loud. Sure, Jeff was a flirt, but he had no intentions of cheating on his girlfriend with his personal assistant. She had nothing to worry about. He was hoping that he could go about his business and she could go about hers. Maybe he wouldn't even have to talk to her very much.

"Well, _Miss Britt_ is not the one writing your paychecks," he responded hastily. "I am. And I am asking you...no, actually, I'm ordering you to call me Jeff. Mr. Hardy is my father...I don't look that old, do I?" he asked with a charming smile.

Alex shook her head quickly, trying to hide the smile of her own that was forming on her face.

"Good. So...I'm ordering you to call me Jeff...and that's probably the only thing I'll ever order you to do. Don't tell Matt or Beth that I told you this, but I'm actually not too keen on the idea of having a personal assistant," he began. "Is this all you got?" he asked, motioning towards the suitcase.

She was caught off-guard by him changing the subject.

_Not too keen? What's wrong with me? Is it the dress? I knew I should have dressed more casual._

"Uh, no, actually...I have...three more suitcases in the car," she admitted sheepishly.

_He is going to think I am WAY too high maintenance,_ she thought to herself, and her smile turned into a pout.

But to her surprise, Jeff smirked.

"Your first day on the job and you're putting me to work. Why don't you go set yourself down in your room and I'll bring your things inside."

Alex looked confused.

"It's okay, I can carry the two small ones. I just might need help with the bigger ones."

Jeff shook his head.

"My father brought me up right. Women don't carry things when a man is perfectly capable of carrying them for her. I don't care what Matt and Beth said to you. I don't need help around my house and I'm not gonna put you to work around here," he said with a slight tone of anger in his voice. He paused and his eyes slid up and down her body. "What are you, ninety pounds?"

Alex blushed and brought her hand to her face quickly to cover it up. Was Jeff Hardy checking her out, or just making fun of her for being so skinny?

"Over a hundred, actually. I'm not that thin, the dress...the black is slimming, I guess," she stammered.

The corner of Jeff's mouth curved into a smile. He stepped down onto the curb and reached inside the back seat of Alex's car and pulled out the rest of her suitcases and dropped them on the curb. Then he balanced the small ones sideways on top of the big ones and grabbed one set with each hand.

"Can you shut that?" he asked, motioning towards the car door.

Without hesitation, Alex slammed the door. That was the first thing Jeff had asked her to do, besides call him by his first name, which she was already used to doing. This job was getting easier by the minute.

They walked up to the front door in silence with the sound of Alex's high heels clicking against the ground and her heavy suitcase wheels rolling against the pavement.

_I will not stare at Jeff's ass, I will not stare at Jeff's ass, _Alex thought to herself as she followed him. _Okay, it's my first day on the job – I will not stare at Jeff's ass after today. _

They reached the front steps. Jeff put down one set of suitcases and opened the door, then picked the suitcases up and entered the double-wide. Alex followed.

"As I was saying before, this personal assistant crap is all too...Hollywood for me. You seem like a nice girl...what was your name again…Alice?" Jeff asked, leading her to her room.

"Alex," she replied sheepishly, disappointed that he didn't even know her name.

They arrived at the guest room. The door was slightly ajar. Jeff kicked it open the rest of the way and put down the suitcases, then took another look at his new assistant.

"Alex." He repeated.

They looked at each other and smiled. He began walking back towards the kitchen.

"So as I was saying," said Jeff, "I don't need an assistant. Matt and Beth have this half-baked idea that I'm gonna do drugs just because I haven't done grocery shopping in a while. So I hired you to shut them up. So, I mean...you can basically just hang out most of the time, run your errands, do whatever you have to do."

Alex thought about this for a moment. Was Jeff saying he didn't _need _a personal assistant or that he didn't _want _a personal assistant? She was giving up a lot to take this job. To work with her hero. Just to get a chance to be near him. But no one wants to feel unwanted.

"Okay," she said with a small nod, not knowing what else to say.

"So...I probably should be explaining to you your responsibilities of this job and giving you lists and tasks and things to accomplish..." Jeff began.

Alex nodded.

"But...I don't really have any for you. Tonight you can just get settled...then tomorrow we're going to fly out to Hartford for a show...then we have to stay overnight because I have an autograph session at some mall the next day...then we're staying another night in Connecticut cause' I have a photo-shoot and an interview for WWE magazine in Stamford, then flying back out here first thing Wednesday morning. So you can have the rest of the night off as long as you're ready around eight in the morning. I guess the only reason Matt told you to start today was so you could get settled in."

Alex tried to listen to Jeff, but found it difficult. She had been idolizing this man since she was thirteen years old. Her eyes moved down his arm, eyeing the roots tattoo from his neck to his hand.

He noticed.

"You like it?" he asked, gesturing towards his arm. Alex looked down and tried not to blush, although she felt the blood rushing towards her cheeks.

"Yes, I do. It's...beautiful," she said shyly with a smile. "Can I..."

She motioned with her hand to touch it.

"Sure," Jeff said, extending his arm. It wasn't the first time a fan had asked, he thought to himself.

_But she's not a fan...is she? No. She's my assistant._

Alex slowly extended her hand and placed two of her fingertips on the green roots on his forearm, then slowly slid them up to the purple roots on his upper arm. She slowly raised her eyes from his arm up to meet his eyes. She couldn't help but smile; those green eyes had been her obsession for so many years now, and here she was, face to face with them. Before she had time to freak out, she looked down and pulled her hand away.

"I should probably get some of that grocery shopping done. That'll get Matt and Beth off your back for at least until we get back from CT."

Jeff smiled, instead of acknowledging her suggestion, at her abbreviation for Connecticut.

"CT? You go there a lot?"

Alex shook her head with a little smile.

"Well, I'm from New Jersey. My best friend is from Connecticut, though, so I've been there a few times. She calls it CT so I guess I picked up on it."

"So if you're a Yankee, what made you come to North Carolina?"

She widened her eyes. A Yankee? She was _almost_ actually offended.

"Well, for your information, Country Bumpkin, I'm a dancer. I was offered a full scholarship to the North Carolina School of The Arts. I came down here for school, I didn't come down here by choice. I wanted to study at Juliard. My parents couldn't afford it."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. _Country Bumpkin._ Either she was trying really hard to put a guard up, or she wasn't a fan after all.

"A dancer? Well, let's see your moves." Jeff said, cocking his head to the side and giving her a seductive glance.

She boldly but nervously stepped up towards him. She could actually feel herself shaking but tried to ignore it and pretend she wasn't.

"Why don't you show me some of yours?"

There was a moment of silence. Alex stared up into Jeff's eyes. She tried to stay serious, but couldn't help but gulp. She knew if she wanted Jeff to respect her, she couldn't act like any other fan. She had to play by his rules, be able to joke around with him, and not be all over him like every other ring rat.

"What kinda moves did you have in mind?" He asked quietly, looking her up and down.

Her eyes trailed the lines of his facial hair. He was impeccable, just like on television. But in the flesh. He was so close to her, she could smell his breath. Red bull and cigarettes. Before she could respond, the door swung open.

"Hey guys. Buck called and said he doesn't need me to come over…" Beth began, and then trailed off once she noticed how close her boyfriend and his new assistant were standing together.

At the sound of Beth's voice, Jeff swung around and faced her.

"After all tonight. So we can spend the night together before you go. Besides, I owe you after falling asleep early last night," she said into his ear, leaning into him and giving Alex a "go away" look.

Alex stepped back quickly.

"Well, Mr. Hardy, I'll take that list you made me and go to the store and get some grocery shopping done."

Jeff nodded, playing along. He reached into his pocket for his wallet. Beth clung to him like a koala to a tree, not letting him step towards her. He pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to her.

"Think that'll be enough?"

"That's more than enough, Mr. Hardy, I'm a bargain shopper," Alex said, straightening her dress and slipping the money into her purse. "So I guess I'll see you guys soon?"

"Maybe later. Jeff and I have a lot of...work to do, don't we sweetie?" Beth purred, leaning more into her boyfriend. He put his arm around her.

"Yeah, we do," he said quietly, watching Alex as she walked away, completely unsure of what just happened.


	4. Sex and Grocery Shopping

**A/N: I'm sorry this upload took so long. In all honestly, I had a birthday, and have been spending time celebrating with friends. I also had finals in college. Now that both of those things are over, I will not take so long to upload again. **

**R&R.**

* * *

"You said WHAT?"

"I didn't know what else to say."

"You said you were a LESBIAN?"

Alex smirked at how ridiculous her best friend sounded. Sure, Alex had bisexual tendencies, and would definitely have a threesome if a certain rainbow haired warrior was interested, but she was no lesbian.

The two women walked side by side in the grocery store. After her meeting with Beth, and what she thought might have been a sign of flirting from Jeff, she had called her best friend Diana who drove all the way from Winston-Salem to grocery shop with her and discuss her new career.

Diana was two years younger than Alex. They had met online in a Hardy Boyz email group when they were thirteen and eleven and had been friends ever since. Diana grew up in urban Central Connecticut, thirty minutes outside of Hartford, and Alex in Hoboken, New Jersey. They met a few times, but didn't really get to spend a lot of time together until they went to the same college, the North Carolina School of the Arts. But instead of dance, Diana, who was always more outgoing, studied filmmaking. Always one to take control, Diana's dream was to be a director.

While similar in personality, their appearances told otherwise. While Alex was short, slender, petite, and athletic, pale skinned with dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, Diana looked different. Without all the hair and makeup, she was your average girl. Average height, average weight. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny at all. Curvier. She had near-white bleach blonde hair that was real but looked like extensions that flowed halfway down her back, orange spray tanned skin, and fake nails. Her green eyes could stop traffic, but she was hiding under so much makeup and insecurity that if she was a natural beauty, it would be difficult to tell.

They strolled through the produce section with an empty cart. The hundred dollar bill that Jeff gave Alex was burning a hole in her pocket. She had no idea what food he ate or what she should get for him. She had seen fan photos of him at autograph signings with Burger King cups and a photo of him next to his open fridge with Red Bull and vodka inside. Aside from that she was lost.

"Well...I know he likes Red Bull and Grey Goose, and he hates Kahlua..." Alex mumbled, staring down at the empty cart.

"You're changing the subject. Back to Matt asking you out?" Diana persisted, grabbing some fruits to throw into the cart.

"How do you know he likes oranges?"

"They're tangerines."

"How do you know he likes-"

"I don't. Back to Matt asking you out?"

-x-

"Looks like your new friend brought a lot of stuff," Beth commented, looking down at all of Alex's suitcases.

"Yeah, she did," Jeff said quietly, staring at the floor.

Beth brought her hand to Jeff's neck and gently turned his head to face her. She began to lightly outline the triangles of facial hair underneath his chin, something that she knew he loved. He lifted his head up in response and turned his face to the side to give her better access to his neck.

"I miss you, Jeff...I feel like we're drifting apart. I miss going on the road with you," she whispered.

"Sometimes I miss it too," he responded quietly, turning to look her in the eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Please let me go on the road with you? We can forget this personal assistant thing. I miss you. I hate going to sleep without you," she whined.

"Your brother needs you here, Beth. Besides, who will take care of Jack?" He asked, gesturing down towards their dog sleeping on the floor near their feet.

Beth looked at him seriously.

"I know this was my and Matt's idea, but…how am I supposed to trust you going on the road with a pretty girl like that?"

Jeff looked at her like she was crazy.

"She's a Yankee. A smarty pants. And a midget. Not my type."

"We should get married legally…that way we wouldn't have to worry about any other women flirting with you…" Beth suggested, putting her arms around him.

He sighed with frustration.

"I just...can't right now. My therapist said I need less stress...and you stress me out. You wanna get married and have kids and all kinds of things that I'm not ready for."

Beth got angry and pulled away.

"Well how long are you going to make me wait for? We've been together for nine years! We're not getting any younger!"

Jeff sighed again.

"I just...need some time to figure everything out, figure out what I wanna do with my life, get my career figured out..."

"You have your career figured out! You're a pro wrestler!" Beth yelled.

"I am not JUST a pro wrestler!" Jeff yelled back at her, sick of having this argument. "Sometimes I feel like you don't understand me at all!"

Beth looked like she was about to cry.

"How dare you say that. I understand you more than anyone. I have given up my livelihood, my life, everything, to be your girlfriend...to be your wife. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Jeff felt his heart drop. He hated making her cry. He had been doing it so much lately. What was wrong with him?

"Beth, don't cry..." he said, pulling her towards him and into his arms.

"Sometimes I think you don't appreciate me at all," she cried softly into his shoulder.

He turned her head up to face him and wiped her eyes.

"You know that's not true."

She sniffled.

"There are so many beautiful girls out there who wanna be with you, Jeff. I get so scared that you're gonna leave me."

"I am NOT gonna leave you...I would never leave you. You're my soul mate," he cooed into her ear, pressing his body against hers in a tight embrace.

"I love you so much, Jeff," she said, wiping away her tears, turning to look him in the eye. "I do wanna marry you, and I do wanna have your babies...whenever you're ready. I'll wait forever."

-x-

"We need broccoli," Alex said, reaching for a bag to grab some of her favorite vegetable.

"You're changing the subject!" Diana yelled, getting frustrated. She moved in front of Alex and stood in front of the cart. "You've been banned from grocery shopping until you tell me exactly what happened."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Where did I leave off?"

"Matt asked you out and you said you were a lesbian."

They both looked at each other and smiled for a moment. They had spent their entire adolescent lives dreaming about being asked out by a Hardy Boy...unfortunately, Alex got lucky with the wrong one.

"Well, he seemed really nice, I mean – I don't know him very well, but, he seems...sad. And lonely. And vulnerable."

"You think he's still sad about Amy?"

"How should I know? I only talked for him for five minutes. His romantic history didn't come up."

Diana shook her head.

"That's fascinating. Now on to Jeff. What happened with the cute one?"

Alex shook her head, not knowing where to begin.

"He's more than cute. He's flawless. And he's tall. He looks so much taller in real life than on TV."

"That's because he's standing next to your 4'11" ass and not The Big Show," Diana joked.

Alex gave her a look saying she was not going to dignify that with a response.

"Can I have the carriage back now?" she asked. "I'm telling the story."

Diana rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But you have to talk while you shop or I'm revoking it again," she said, stepping away from the shopping cart so Alex could continue her grocery shopping.

They continued through the produce section and on to the salad dressing and condiment aisle while Alex continued.

-x-

Jeff kissed Beth's forehead. He knew she meant everything she said and despite the fact that he didn't always show it, it meant the world to him. _She_ meant the world to him.

He picked her up and carried her towards his bedroom.

-x-

"So he told me to call him Jeff, and carried my suitcases inside for me. So nice. That whole nice gimmick on TV is definitely real," Alex continued, proceeding to the bread aisle.

"Beth sounds like a bitch!" Diana snarled, grabbing some wheat bread and some white bread and throwing them both into the carriage.

"Oh my God, you have no idea. And she's not even pretty!"

"Trust me, I have an idea. Matt posted some ugly pictures of her on myspace the other day."

Alex smirked. It was amazing to think how a few days ago, myspace was the best connection that either of them had to the Hardys. Now she was living with Jeff and doing his grocery shopping.

-x-

Jeff placed Beth down gently onto the bed.

"Lock the door. In case your assistant comes back."

Jeff walked over towards the door and locked it. He threw off his shoes and climbed on top of her. He pushed her down onto the bed and began kissing her. She kissed back eagerly.

"Mmm, Jeff," she moaned quietly, reaching her hands up into his hair.

He slid his hands down to her waist and up the back of her shirt. She arched her back, complying with his every move. He unclasped her bra and cupped her breasts in his hands.

She moaned quietly and wrapped her legs around him, continuing to kiss him hard. He squeezed her breasts and kissed her back, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth. She sucked on it eagerly. It had been so long since they were this close, and it felt so good. Jeff let out a moan and could feel himself getting hard. Beth pushed her body up against him feverishly and wrapped her legs around him. She broke the kiss and started to take his shirt off. He took his hands away from her breasts to help her and threw off his shirt as quickly as possible. She returned the favor and slipped her shirt and bra off and tossed them carelessly onto the floor. Jeff quickly ducked his head down to her chest and started sucking on her nipple. She grabbed his head and pushed it against her, a sign Jeff had come to know meant she wanted him to bite.

-x-

"So what's up with their living situation? I thought Beth lived with him. You said she doesn't?" Diana asked.

They turned the corner to the next aisle.

"It's hard to say. It looks like she's in and out. She mentioned that her brother is like depressed or something, and she's been staying with her family a lot lately."

"Where does her family live? Should we get cereal?" Diana asked.

Alex looked at a box of Lucky Charms in front of her and tried to picture Jeff eating them. Then she smiled at the rainbow reference.

"Yeah, get some cereal. We have a hundred dollars to spend, let's just get whatever looks good. And I have no idea where her family lives, but it doesn't seem close. Although, she has the same hick accent as Jeff, so it must be close. But Matt hardly has an accent at all, and her grew up in the same town as Jeff. Which is weird. Did you ever notice that?" Alex said, rambling nervously.

They turned the corner and entered the refrigerated section with dairy products. Alex began to gather milk, cheese, eggs, and other essentials as she talked.

"So, after he carried my suitcases in, we were standing in my room – which is beautiful, by the way. The entire house is beautiful. Jeff paints all the walls himself. Anyway, we were standing in my room, and he was talking, but naturally I wasn't listening because I was staring at that gorgeous tattoo on his arm."

"AND HE LET YOU TOUCH IT!" Diana shrieked, already knowing how the story was going to turn out.

"Yes!" Alex yelled.

They started jumping up and down and squealing like school girls.

"Oh my God, you're so lucky!" Diana squealed.

"I know, I know, I know!" Alex shrieked happily.

A supermarket employee walked by them and gave them a strange look. They smirked at each other and re-gathered their composure, then continued to shop.

"So then we exchanged insults..."

"What?"

"You would've had to be there. But we had some witty banter, and then I told him how I went to the North Carolina School of the Arts for dance, and then he asked me to show him some of my moves."

"No!" Diana said in disbelief.

"Yes! And then I asked him to show me some of HIS moves."

"No!"

"Yes! And then he checked me out, like, looked me up and down in a sexual manner, and said, 'what kind of moves did you have in mind?'"

"That sounds like fan fiction!"

"I'm living with Jeff Hardy, my life is a fan fiction."

They headed towards the alcohol section.

"Should we get some vodka?"

"Yes. Some Smirnoff perhaps. I want to hear stories about you and Jeff getting drunk in Connecticut this week."

"I don't know about any of that, Diana, but I guess we could get it...just in case," she said with a devious smile, grabbing a bottle of vodka off the shelf.

-x-

Jeff bit Beth's nipple hard. She cried out in pain, but he knew it was also from pleasure. He sucked and bit on her nipple until he knew a red hickey would appear. She gasped when he finally removed his mouth. Sure enough, her nipple was bright red. He circled his tongue around the hickey and then started kissing her neck.

"Jeff..." she cried out softly. She was getting hornier by the minute and could barely wait any longer. Usually it took her a lot more foreplay to get as wet as she was, but after seeing how close Jeff and his new assistant were getting, her jealousy made her want him more than ever. She leaned her neck to the side so he had better access to suck on it, unwrapped her legs from his body and started unbuttoning her jeans, then unzipped them.

The sound of the zipper was enough to drive Jeff crazy. He slid off her jeans and threw them on the floor. She wasn't wearing any panties.

Beth smiled up at him and watched him admire her naked body. She seductively slipped a finger into her mouth, wetting it with her saliva, then slid it down her body to the wetly gleaming lips of her vagina.

"Fuck me, Jeff," she whispered, as she began to stroke herself, eyes locked on his. "Fuck me."

His eyes moved down to the sight of her touching himself, which was almost enough to make him come right there. She was soaking wet, and he hadn't even touched her yet. He slipped off his jeans without even unzipping them and tossed them onto the floor. Beth eagerly reached the hand she wasn't using to touch herself to his boxer-brief clad erection. She pulled it out and swirled her thumb around the head. He closed his eyes and moaned.

"Beth," he moaned quietly, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out louder. He wondered quickly if Alex was home from grocery shopping yet, and wondered what she would do if she heard them fucking. Then he wondered if Beth would ever be up for a threesome. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to stop touching him long enough for him to get his boxer-briefs off. She immediately grabbed his cock again once he was naked, and felt a little pre-cum coming out. She wiped it off with a fingertip and brought it to her mouth. She licked her lips spread her legs further apart, anxiously waiting to feel him inside of her.

-x-

Alex and Diana pulled up to Jeff's driveway with two cars full of groceries. Diana had ended up contributing quite a bit of money to the grocery fund, because she kept thinking of "essentials" like strawberries and whipped cream that Alex could use on Jeff "when she finally seduced him." They parked their cars and both began getting out bags.

"Right now, I wish I didn't wear high heels today," Alex complained, her feet hurting. She had wanted to look nice for her first day on the job, but didn't know it would consist of carrying groceries into the house.

"Why don't you ask Jeff to help you with them?" Diana asked, arms full of paper bags.

Alex shook her head.

"Bitch, I mean Beth is here. She won't even let me call him Jeff, I highly doubt she would approve of him doing my job."

With a sigh, Alex finally managed to balance all of the groceries in her hands and headed towards the front door. Diana followed with a few bags behind her. The door was unlocked. Alex walked in and dropped the bags down onto the kitchen floor, exhausted. Diana dropped hers on the kitchen table. Jack was barking at their feet.

"Jack! Hey buddy!" Diana cooed, petting the dog softly. "So can I have a tour?" Diana asked excitedly, her eyes sparkling.

"Maybe. It depends what Jeff and Beth, I mean, Mr. Hardy and Miss Britt are doing," she said, grumbling the last part. She turned the corner towards her room and Jeff's room to knock on the door and let them know she was home with the food. As she raised her hand to knock, she heard a loud moan.

"Oh, Jeff!"

Alex's eyes grew wide.

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, oh, Jeff!" Beth screamed.

Alex put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing and ran back into the kitchen. Diana was in the same position, literally biting her tongue to keep her mouth shut.

"They're fucking!" Alex whispered loudly.

"I can hear them!" Diana whispered back, giggling a little.

"You have to go!" Alex whispered, beginning to push her towards the door.

"No! I want to hear them fuck!" Diana growled.

"SHHH!" She hushed her. "No you don't. Now, get out! Quick! Before they hear us!'

She pushed Diana out the door so hard she nearly fell. Diana gave her a dirty look, but knew it was for the best that she leave.

"You're going to have to tell me everything tomorrow, promise?" she asked.

Alex nodded.

"I promise," she whispered, closing the door quickly and locking it. She heard more loud moaning, this time in a more masculine tone. She sighed heavily to herself and pressed her body up against the front door, staring at the floor. Listening to Beth and Jeff fuck all night was not exactly what she had signed up for when she took this job, but she had to admit, hearing Jeff moan through the walls was pretty hot. Still, the sound of him with another woman made her sick to her stomach. She quickly put away the things that could spoil, the milk, cheese, and eggs. Putting away the rest of the groceries could wait until later. Taking off her high heels so they wouldn't clink against the floor, she ran into her bedroom and locked the door.

"Oh, Jeff," she heard Beth moan through the wall, followed by loud groans of pleasure from Jeff.

Alex sighed. She couldn't escape the sex noises anywhere in the house. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Touch Yourself

**A/N: A very special Thanks to MissGibson for your detailed and helpful reviews. Reviewers like you are my motivation for writing. I am very grateful for every review, long or short, positive or negative. Thank you again.**

**This is the first chapter written entirely in 2012, since I decided to continue my abandoned 2008 story. I'm both nervous and excited to get back to writing. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**R&R**

* * *

Alex and Jeff walked through the halls of Titan Towers, WWE headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut. Alex's tall heels clicked against the floor as she walked, struggling to carry both of their suitcases. Jeff had told her to carry them both so she would be allowed into the room for his photo-shoot and would look more "assistant-like."

A woman led them to a room and unlocked a door. Inside it was all black and looked like a film sound stage. There were cameras and filming equipment and two chairs in the middle of the room.

"Here we are," the woman said.

Jeff walked into the room. Alex began to follow him in.

"Not so fast. Talent only. You can wait outside," the woman told her, blocking her entry into the stage.

"She's my assistant. I need her to come in and –assist me," Jeff assured the woman, gesturing for Alex to come inside.

The woman reluctantly let Alex pass through.

"Please settle in. In about fifteen minutes, someone from the hair and makeup department will come get you. Can I bring you a coffee or water?" the woman asked.

"That'll be all," Jeff responded.

The woman left and the door closed behind her. Jeff sat down in one of the chairs in the middle of the room. Alex wheeled their suitcases over to the side.

"Can I get you anything, Jeff?" Alex asked.

"Call me Mr. Hardy," Jeff said, in a commanding tone.

Alex was confused. Calling him Jeff was practically the only thing she was asked to do. But she was not about to put her job at risk over semantics.

"Okay, sorry. Mr. Hardy. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Anything?"

"Anything," Alex agreed with an eager smile.

"Come here," he ordered.

Alex stepped towards him.

"Now turn around."

Without having time to think, Alex spun around slowly. When she wasn't facing him, she could feel the blood rushing to her face, knowing that he was checking out her ass. By the time she turned around again to face him, she could feel her heart beginning to pound.

"Take off your dress."

"Excuse me?" Alex gasped. It was not that she didn't want to take off her dress. It was just that she truly did not understand if this was a joke or for real.

"I said, take off your dress."

He paused.

"Now."

Alex stood there, starring at him, not sure what to think. This was the man of her dreams, but he must be kidding. He's got a girlfriend at home and they are in public, at his job no less, with only minutes to spare before someone comes back in.

"You don't want to get fired, do you?" Jeff asked, in a tone of voice she had never heard him use before. Not that she had heard him talk a whole lot, but she had seen plenty of interviews after being a huge fan for almost ten years.

She shook her head quickly. Her hands and her entire body were shaking as she reached around for her zipper.

"N-n-no, Mr. Hardy," she answered nervously, stuttering, as she fumbled around, furiously trying to unzip herself out of her dress.

"I'm waiting," Jeff said, in a bored tone.

Without taking his eyes off of her, he reached into his pocket and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. As she slipped her dress off and it hit the floor, he lit a cigarette in his mouth and took a puff.

"Mr. Hardy, I don't think you're supposed to be smoking in here," Alex stammered, completely and utterly nervous to have Jeff staring at her bra and panty clad body as she stepped out of her dress.

She reached down to take her high heels off. Jeff shook his head, blowing smoke into the air.

"No. Leave them on. Take your hair down."

Alex nervously reached for her hair tie and pulled it out. Her long brown hair flowed across her shoulders. She had goosebumps all over her entire body.

"Take off your underwear," he demanded, not taking his eyes off her.

Without thinking, Alex reached down and slipped her short legs and her long high heels out of her panties one leg at a time. She held them up and dropped them down onto the floor.

"You're already wet, aren't you?"

"A little. I can't help it. Look at you."

"Look at me? Look at you. God, you really are one fine piece of ass, aren't you? A little short, but that's all right. We probably couldn't do it standing up…well, actually, I could prop you up on the counter," Jeff said, smiling deliciously.

Alex gulped. She didn't know what to say. It was torturous standing there nearly naked in front of him while he sat there fully clothed.

"Put one leg up on that chair," he said, gesturing towards the second chair in the room that was sitting right across from him.

Alex knew why he wanted this. It would give him a perfect view of her pussy. She lifted her right leg up and propped it up onto the chair, still facing him, now completely exposed.

"Spread your lips apart," he ordered, not taking his eyes off her.

She opened her mouth a bit. He shook his head and smiled deviantly.

"Not those lips."

She reached her hand down slowly and took two fingers and spread her pussy lips apart to show him everything. She was getting wetter by the second and breathing heavily.

"Beautiful. Now touch yourself. And make yourself come."

She opened her mouth to protest, not even knowing if she could do such a thing.

"And say my name," he demanded.

She apprehensively slid her fingers up to her clitoris and began rubbing it back and fourth.

"Jeff…" she whispered quietly, stroking herself.

"Louder," he commanded.

"Jeff…" she said a bit louder this time, as she kept rubbing her clit back and fourth. She could already feel her legs shaking and feel that her climax was near.

_Alex…._

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff…" she said louder, moaning, as she started rubbing her clit faster, eager to feel some release.

_Alex….Alex…_

"Jeff, Jeff, oh, Jeff, fuck, I'm gonna come!" she yelled, continuing to rub her clit faster and faster.

"Hey, Yankee, wake up!" Jeff yelled.

Alex's eyes opened to see Jeff standing in the doorway in front of her, marijuana blunt in one hand and the strawberries from the grocery store in the other.

"Good morning," he said with a sexy smile, popping a strawberry into his mouth. "You sure know how to grocery shop. You think we can sneak that vodka into little traveling container bottles? You know, like the ones they use to hold shampoo and shit?" Jeff asked, his mouth half full of strawberry.

It took Alex a minute to figure out what he was saying. Between his strong Southern accent and the food in his mouth she could barely understand him.

"Um…yeah. Sure," she answered, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Cool. Well, we have to be ready to go soon. Think you can be ready in an hour?" Jeff asked, taking a puff of marijuana.

"Yeah…sure." Alex muttered, still trying to wake up, still trying to make sense of everything.

As Jeff closed the door, Alex sat up quickly. She was covered in sweat and soaking wet between her legs from her dream. Her sheets were soaked with her own vaginal fluids. She wanted to change them, or at least clean up, but she was in too much of a hurry. She grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand went into the farthest corner of the room. She pressed speed dial 1.

"Oh my fucking God, Diana, I don't know what to do. I had a sex dream about him and I'm so fucking horny and I fucking must have came in my sleep about five times because I'm soaked and I'm wet and I'm horny and oh God Diana, oh God, I don't know what to do. I wanna fuck him so bad," Alex whispered loudly into the phone, just loud enough that Diana could hear her at the other end but Jeff wouldn't hear her from the other room, speaking urgently, panting and gasping for every breath.

Diana was shocked.

"I've never ever heard you like this. You are usually so….calm and in control."

"I WANT TO FUCK HIM NOW!" Alex exclaimed, so full of sexual tension she was ready to put the phone on vibrate and throw it between her legs. "He is so fucking hot Diana, so fucking hot, you have no fucking idea. You have seen him on TV but you have no god damn fucking idea how fucking hot he is in person."

"I've seen him at shows, I've met him at autograph sessions. I know. Trust me, I know. That's why I'm so fucking jealous of you. And when did you start swearing so much? I'm the one who says fucking all the time. Who are you?" Diana asked jokingly. It was weird to hear her normally calm and composed friend talk like this.

"I don't know," she said, breathing heavily, "I'm going to be the girl who gets arrested for trying to rape Jeff Hardy."

"If you try, you better succeed."

"I have to calm the fuck down. I can't be all fan-girl like this. He is my boss. I have to…pretend I'm not a fan. I have to just….Fuck! Fuck!" Alex exclaimed, taking the phone away from her ear and banging it into her forehead with frustration.

"You know this is the most I've ever heard you swear. Are you on drugs? Does Jeff Hardy have a meth lab over there? Are you high?" Diana asked, half joking and half curious.

"No, but he is smoking a blunt. There is a little smoke in my room. I guess I could be breathing some of it in. I gotta go shower. I'm seriously running late. I don't know how to act around him. I don't know how to dress. I don't know how much makeup to wear. Beth doesn't wear any makeup and that's the love of his life. She's so trashy, she wears overalls. Should I dress like that? Should I try to be a homely small town hillbilly? That's his type. He'll never go for me! He doesn't like city women."

"You have to be yourself. You're amazing and inspirational. You're the reason I ever moved down to North Carolina and went to college to better myself. You inspire people the same way Jeff does. He has to realize that. You guys are perfect together. If you weren't, I would go there and seduce him myself," Diana reassured her best friend.

"For the record, I'm not here to seduce him. I'm not here to steal him from Beth. I know he has a girlfriend. And I'm sure she's a very nice lady. I'm just here to get to know him," Alex said with a sigh, her horniness finally calming down enough for her to breathe a little easier. "I better go."

"Yeah, you better. Te amo," Diana said, a nod to Alex's Ecuadorian heritage, and how they always ended phone calls.

"Te amo tambien," Alex replied, hanging up the phone.

-x-

Alex finally decided on a black dress similar to the one she wore the day prior, the same high heels, her hair in a bun, and her glasses. She tried to dress as similar as possible to the way she looked in her dream; maybe it was telling her something, and as much as she wouldn't admit it out loud, she certainly wanted it to come true. Unsure what to pack, she took several changes of clothes and her toiletries. She didn't want to have to ask Jeff to carry a suitcase with her, so she shoved everything she needed into one bag. She didn't want him to just think she was another high maintenance northerner girl.

_Yankee. _

The nickname burned her like a cigarette being put on her arm. She and Jeff would definitely have to have a talk about what is politically correct to say to Northerners and what is actually just rude. Although she had known him less than twenty-four hours, it was painfully obvious that his entire world centered on family and friends who all hailed from south of the Mason-Dixen line. But the ball would be in her court soon. They were headed to Connecticut, where people would talk, dress, and act like her.

As she walked into the kitchen, her high heels clinked on the floor and the wheels of her suitcases made a buzzing, rolling sound. Ready for the cold weather when they arrived at their destination, she had a heavy pea coat slung over her arm. Jeff was seated at the kitchen table trying to carefully pour the alcohol into small carry-on sized bottles. As Alex opened her mouth to speak, Beth walked into the kitchen, barefoot and undressed with only a small towel wrapped around her body. She had a stack of papers in her hand.

"These are all of Jeff's bills, his bank statements and his W2's. His taxes need to be done and all of the bills need to be paid by Friday. Cable, Internet, phone, electric, water, trash, everything is there. You should have some spare time on the plane and at the hotel while Jeff is working," Beth said, speaking with the same southern drawl as Jeff.

Alex reached forward and grabbed the papers from Beth.

"Thank you, Miss Britt. I'll go get my laptop. I assume most of these can be paid online?" Alex asked, almost afraid to say the word "online" to someone who looked and sounded so backwoods that she probably paid her bills via carrier pigeon.

Beth shrugged.

"Pay them online or with checks. Jeff's checkbook is in his bag. Just get paper receipts for everything you do. This is a big responsibility," Beth said, giving Alex a warning stare.

"I understand, Miss Britt, and it's everything we talked about at the interview. I took a financial management class in college and I am fully prepared for all of this," Alex lied, reassuring her.

_Financial management? Is that slang for Advanced Jazz and Tap? _Alex thought to herself. She was impressed with how seamless the lie sounded. In reality, she had never even done her own taxes and since her parents had been taking care of her while she was in college, she had no idea how to pay real bills.

Beth nodded and walked over towards Jeff and gave him a disapproving glare.

"Do you really need all that?" she asked with concern.

Jeff looked up and smiled reassuringly.

"It's not much. It'll help me sleep on the plane," he said convincingly, with a smile that melted both Alex and Beth's heart.

Jeff and Beth kissed. Alex looked away and packed the papers into her bag. When they finished kissing, Jeff stood up and packed the three-ounce bottles into a Ziploc bag and shoved them into a duffel bag carry-on.

Beth left and came back with a heavy winter jacket, a scarf, and gloves.

"It's going to be cold in Connecticut. Colder than here. Like in the twenties," Beth said lovingly as she handed Jeff his cold weather accessories.

Alex watched and sighed softly to herself. It was hard to hate someone who cared so much and was so responsible for Jeff's well being.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it might be off to a slow start, and I can hear the "Awws" in the background that the smut was a dream, but just remember, Rome wasn't built in a day! **

**R&R**


End file.
